Defectos
by Calieut
Summary: Rigby tenía sus manías y sus pequeñas cosas, pero Eileen le quería tal y como era. No le exigía nada y no trataba de cambiarle en absoluto. Pero quizás empezaba a aguantar demasiado en silencio. / Mordecai x Margaret / ¿Rated M en un futuro?


Rigby era todo lo contrario a una persona romántica. No era en absoluto tierno, no se caracterizaba por ser detallista y se le daban fatal las fechas. Prefería mil veces antes ir a comer pizza que a un restaurante lujoso e íntimo. Una noche de videojuegos era mejor que salir a bailar. Y una película de acción con robots y disparos era la opción que elegía en lugar de una romántica.

Eileen lo sabía, y lo aceptaba, porque quería con locura a Rigby. No le importó cenar hamburguesas en San Valentín y no le importó que por su cumpleaños le regalase un videojuego (para ella fue genial pasar tiempo con Rigby jugando al The Legend of Link). Sabía que a Rigby esas cosas no le gustaban, y no pensaba en absoluto cambiarlo.

Otra característica de Rigby era lo nervioso que se ponía ante el contacto físico, y quizás era lo que más le molestaba a Eileen. El mapache era incapaz de acercarse demasiado a la gente e incluso prefería no comer postre antes que abrazar a la gente. En más de veinte años de amistad no había abrazado a su mejor amigo nunca, y solo se acercó a su hermano cuando estuvo a punto de perder su trabajo, su casa y a sus amigos. Pero Eileen le comprendía y trataba de hacerle sentir lo menos incómodo posible.

Otra cosa era las fechas. Eileen le decía qué se celebraba una semana antes de que ocurriera. Así fue que tuvo que decirle que llegaba San Valentín, pero poco a poco acabó recordándole cualquier fecha, hasta el propio cumpleaños de Rigby.

Eileen le quería. Le quería mucho, desde el primer día que le vio entrar a la cafetería. Con todos sus defectos y sus ventajas. El Rigbypack completo. Y Rigby también la quería, a su manera, y ella lo sabía.

Pero que se hubiera olvidado del cumpleaños de su novia era demasiado. Eileen trataba de entenderle, pero le dolía.

No quería enfadarse con él, no podía. Además, a ella le costaba decir las cosas que le molestaban, por lo que decidió callarse y no decirle nada a Rigby. Trataba de comprender a su novio, sabía que se le daba mal recordar fechas y que no era muy detallista, pero le hubiera gustado que se acordarse.

No pedía mucho, no necesitaba una orquesta cantándole a su ventana o una tarta gigante con bengalas. Con un "Felicidades, Eileen. Te quiero" en el móvil al despertarse habría sido la chica más feliz del universo.

Hizo de tripas corazón y se fue a la cafetería para trabajar como cada día. No tenía la motivación de cada día, pero los clientes necesitaban verla con una sonrisa. Y no quería que Rigby la viera decepcionada. Eileen era la clase de chica que se guarda todo su dolor dentro de ella, y además le rompería el corazón que si Rigby se enterase de que era su cumpleaños y estaba triste, que no le diera importancia. O peor, que se sintiese mal por ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Eileen. - Margarita había llegado antes y la esperaba con dos trozos de pastel en una de las mesas. El topo sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. No podía negar que el hecho de que ella se hubiera acordado le había alegrado un montón, pero no superaba el dolor que le había causado su novio.

-He hablado con el jefe, nos dejará marcharnos antes por hoy, así que podremos salir esta noche a celebrarlo. - Era sábado, lo cual animó un poco más a Eileen. Bailar un poco y no tener que madrugar mucho mañana era reconfortable. Si tan solo pudiera bailar con Rigby...

-Por cierto, ¿has llamado a Mordecai y a Rigby?

-Uh, no. - Eileen cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Rigby.

-¡Hola, Eileen! - El mapache sonaba más alegre de lo normal. - Escucha, Mordecai y yo nos hemos hecho con unas tiendas de campaña y vamos a pasar la noche en el camping. ¿Os apuntáis Margarita y tú?

-A... ¿Dormir fuera? Suena bien.

Eileen suspiró para sus adentros.

-Os pasamos a buscar sobre las siete.

Rigby colgó. Sin felicitarla. Sin decirle que la quería. Eileen estaba acostumbrada, su novio era así. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto...?

-No hay baile, nos vamos de acampada con los chicos. - El topo se sentó y empezó a comer su trozo de pastel.

El día pasó lento. Tuvieron más clientes de lo habitual, así que las chicas no tuvieron mucho tiempo para descansar y hablar de sus cosas. Eileen no podía dejar de pensar en Rigby, aunque trataba de no hacerlo para centrarse en los pedidos de los clientes.

Rigby era el mejor novio del mundo. Tenía sus defectos y sus manías, pero era todo lo que Eileen necesitaba. Siempre le hacía reir, era capaz de cualquier cosa para verla contenta. Pasaba más tiempo con ella que con cualquiera de sus compañeros del parque (sin contar a Mordecai, teniendo en cuenta que viven juntos).

Eileen sonrió al acordarse de su novio. Recordó su primer beso juntos, Rigby no había salido nunca con nadie y se puso a temblar cuando ella le besó. A decir verdad, se pasó el resto de la noche temblando, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus labios, lo que a Eileen le pareció muy tierno. También se acordó de lo rojo que se ponía las primeras veces que ella le abrazaba.

Se querían. Mucho. A su manera. No eran románticos y cuando la gente les veía los tomaba más por amigos que por una pareja, pero ambos darían lo que fuera por el otro. Sin embargo, Eileen se sentía decepcionada, aunque no quería.

Llegaron las seis, Eileen y Margarita fueron a casa a preparar la ropa y demás para acampar y después volvieron justo a las siete, pero Rigby y Mordecai no aparecieron.

Eileen sabía que no eran puntuales, pero...

Se mordió la lengua y se clavó las uñas en la pierna, tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar. No quería estar triste. Quería pasar una noche genial con su novio y sus dos mejores amigos.

Los chicos no llegaron hasta las ocho.

-Vereis... Le metimos unas pilas muy extrañas al mando y al jugar salió un chico muy raro de pelo verde de la consola y nos ha roto la mitad de la casa, entonces tuvimos que llamar a Skips y... - Dijo Mordecai.

-Vale, vale. ¡Vámonos! - Le interrumpió Eileen con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro se subieron al carro del parque y fueron rumbo al camping.

Rigby y Eileen se sentaron juntos en el coche en la parte de atrás.

El mapache estaba jugado con la GBE, una consola portatil.

-Mordecai ha traido la suya, ¿quieres jugar? - Eileen le sonrió.

Así comenzó una épica batalla en la que el topo ganó varias veces (se dejó ganar en una partida para que el mapache no se sintiera mal).

-Por cierto, ¿sabeis armar la tienda o tendremos que hacerlo Eileen y yo? - Rió Margaret.

-Todo guay, esta vez las haremos nosotros. ¿Verdad, Rigby?

-¡Total! Por cierto, Mordecai, duermes con Margaret.

-¿Qué? - Ambos pájaros se sonrojaron.

-Es que solo hay dos tiendas y yo y Eileen queremos privacidad.

Los tres miraron al topo, esperando una respuesta.

-Eh... Eh... Se dice Eileen y yo, Rigby.

El mapache rodó los ojos.

Dormir con Rigby sería algo increíble para Eileen, pero no podía obligar a los otros dos a pasar la noche juntos.

-Creo que mejor dormiré con Margaret...

-¡Pero...! Es igual. - Rigby gruñó y siguió jugando.

Llegaron y bajaron del carro. Los chicos sacaron la tienda de campaña.

-Vale, sujeta las instrucciones. - Rigby cogió una hoja con dibujitos que explicaban como montarlo.

-Bien, hay que coger este cacharro y ponerlo...

-No, fíjate en cómo lo hace el tío. Es para la derecha.

Eileen se sentó en el suelo y Margaret se echó a su lado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos comprado tarta.

-Sí... Con lo que a los chicos les gusta la tarta gratis. - Rió Eileen. - Es igual, no tengo mucha hambre.

Eileen se soltó el mechón de pelo que tenía atado y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, mirando como Rigby y su amigo trataban de montar la tienda (que parecía de todo menos eso). Iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero no importaba.

 **¡Hola! Soy Calieut. Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de subir algo Rigleen. Se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para escribir pero no me terminaban de salir del todo y del otro fic que tengo empezado no me salía nada para escribir así que he empezado este, creo que tendrá cuatro capítulos o así. Espero que lo leais y os guste, sigo pensando que esta pareja necesita apoyo y QUIERO leer de ellos. Por favor, escribid cualquier cosa Rigleen, lo leeré encantandísima. Todos necesitamos fics de Rigby y Eileen.**

 **Este capítulo es algo corto, pero los siguientes prometo hacerlos largos largos. Y bueno, se agradecen mucho los reviews. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo pronto, nos leemos**


End file.
